Cured polyepoxides have many desirable properties such as solvent and chemical resistance and firm adhesion to metal substrates. The more recently developed class of vinyl ester resins result from reaction of a polyepoxide and an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid also possess many worthwhile properties, but these latter resins often do not give optimum adhesion to metal (particularly aluminum and tin free steel).
Many formulations have been described in the literature that purport to improve the properties of resins such as the vinyl ester resins.
Those prior reaction products exhibit improved adhesion over prior known compositions. However, all require multicomponent reaction mixtures increasing the complexity of the reaction and the prepared products. Also, the reaction products still leave room for improvement of adhesion to metals.